Sukandon
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |names = Sukan |titles = Invasive Wyvern, Night Terror, Blood Sucking Flyer |species = Flying Wyvern |habitats = All Main Areas |size = Large |relations = N/A |elements = The Element it uses depends on which creature it extracts body fluids and blood from. It can't use combined elements |ailments = The ailment it uses depends on which creature it extracts body fluids and blood from |weaknesses = |move = Ariel Blood Suck, Claw Grapple |creator = Dark Magala}} Sukandon is an blood sucking invasive Flying Wyvern that can extract blood from any creature. Physiology Sukandon has the basic body shape of a true Flying Wyvern. It has hairless wings with long and hook shaped claws at the tip of them that it uses to hold its prey while it uses its suckets (which are located behind its front teeth) to suck blood from its prey. Its face is similar to a vampire bat's face but with no eyes or nose and it has extremely long and huge bat like ears. Its colour is light blue with pinkish wing membranes and ears insides in addition to two white stripes where its eyes should be locates. It has thick and fluffy black hair on its chest and all its body is covered in small blue hairs.It's tail shaped like a Gypceros' (which is also able to be expended) with a hool at its tip. Its feet are similar to Seregios'. Behavior Sukandon are bloodthirsty creatures that will wipe out and drink the blood of many species in the land that it will invade.It will readily attack any creature and suck its blood..It fears the sun (which burns and hurt it) and digs underground and sleeps in the day only coming out to suck blood at night.The only thing it really cares about is feeding.When in breeding season the female and the male breed and raise their young like Red Hawks do. Notes *Sukandon is based on a wyvern picture the author found while searching the internet and decided to make a monster from it. *It is an fierce rival of the Zeoblaze. *It has no sense of vision or smell but it has extremely powerful hearing and it can taste it surroundings using its forked tongue (like a snake). *It always flies most of the time and rarely lands. *It is burned by sun (which highly hurt it) so it buries underground in the day and goes to hunt in the night. *It is an invasive species that comes from an unknown land. *It is unaffected by flash bombs or dung bomb but it will become confused (hits in different directions not aiming at the hunter) when hit by a sonic bomb and it will be sometimes be stunned by it. *When it enters fury mode its wing membranes and ear in adds will turn red and veins will become prominent in them. Plus the tip of its chest hair will turn red. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern